The Twilight 25: Prompt 1 The Sands Of Time
by Blake.Van Der Woodsen
Summary: Watching the grains of sand fall was almost therapeutic. Waiting for him, the one who saved me from myself was nerve-wracking. This would be our first anniversary. Jasper was too good for me. After Edward left it felt like my whole life was falling apart.


**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt # 1  
Pen name: Der Woodsen.  
Pairing: JasperxBella  
Rating: M**

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Watching the grains of sand fall was almost therapeutic. Waiting for _him_, the one who saved me from myself was nerve-wracking. This would be our first anniversary. Jasper was too good for me. After Edward left it felt like my whole life was falling apart. Not only did he leave but the family left, leaving me broken like a beat-up toy in a junkyard. Looking back on the memories, I felt the sand of time rewinding backwards. It seemed just yesterday that Jasper came back for me. When in reality, it was a year ago. Today, we would celebrate in the only way we knew fit. We would partake in the centuries old ritual binding a vampire to his mate. It was basically a handfasting ceremony, only more elaborate in a way only vampires could attain. The red ribbon we are going to use was made out of the finest silk. Performing the rites was Edward. Ironic, right? Well, once he saw how in love Jasper and I were he knew that we were never meant to be together. Our relationship was only one of possession. Edward wanted to possess me. He wanted to prove to his self that he could resist my blood. I went along with it because he intrigued me. Edward Cullen was an enigma. I wanted to figure him out. That was our downfall; it was all about possession with us. With Jasper I felt like myself. I didn't feel controlled. It had been a wonderful year with him. A whirlwind romance, you could say. We'd mainly been traveling. Visiting different countries, cities, and states; Jasper would explain to me the history behind all of them. You wouldn't believe how much vampires are in history. We eventually made it to Volterra, Italy. You may know it as home of the Volturi. Me, still a human, was forced to abide by the laws. Thus, I was changed. The sands of time moved ever more slowly once I was turned. What was once a year felt like a century but a year never seemed to move so fast it was mind-blowing. I couldn't wait for our ceremony. It was going to be amazing. I had _the _perfect dress picked out. **(A/N: See Profile for link.) **It was a black, lacy, daring dress. I knew Jasper was going to squee when he saw me in it. Ever so slowly the sand started trickling downwards. I guess I was done with my trip down memory lane. I have the ability to go back in time and relive memories. It all happens in my head but any clock around me is turned back. Faster and faster the sand trickled down. Time was catching up on itself. This was the tricky part. If I let time go too fast then I would go into the future and who knew what would happen. I had to concentrate just right to get it perfect. Just a few more seconds. And…stop. There time was back on track. Anyways, back to my perfect night with my perfect boyfriend. Technically, he would be considered my fiancée since we are performing the handfasting ceremony tonight. I knew that with my perfect dress I needed perfect shoes. So, I chose some red, fuck me sideways heels. **(A/N: Also see profile for link.) **Seen with my lingerie it was going to be sensory overload on Jasper. As much as I was excited for the ceremony I was even more excited for our "honeymoon". It was going to be amazing. We would be going to be the only place we hadn't visited on our year-long courtship. The capital of Italy and the capital of the former Roman Empire, Rome. Jasper wouldn't let us visit before, claiming it was special. Ever so slowly the sand of time trickled down. Ever so slowly was it creeping forward to the most important night of my life. The most important moment in my life with Jasper. I knew that this relationship was going to be different than my relationship with Edward. We were going to do this right. We hadn't had any sexual interaction besides heavy make out sessions, occasionally. I was excited. I knew that we did the right thing by waiting. It was going to make this night even more special. In retrospect, I will probably look back on this night and it will be like it is my first memory. Compared to my other memories, it was the most important one. Slowly, slowly, slowly the sand trickled down. I watched it. I wanted to speed time up, but knew that could mean disaster for all of us. As I watched it I slowly became aware of a presence in the room with me. I turned and there stood Edward. Then I knew it was time. I pictured myself wearing my perfect outfit and Voila! I was dressed. It was another one of my powers. I could picture myself in clothes and then they would be on me. It was handy if you "oversleep" and have to be ready in a split-second. I descended the stairs with Edward. Slowly, ever so slowly I could hear the sand trickling down. It was with that sound in mind that I mentally prepared myself for the ceremony. It calmed me. It helped with the nerves. It was a more natural calm than anything Jasper could push on me. The ceremony seemed like a blur. There are a few things that stood out to me, though; the look on Jasper's face while I was being escorted to him, the feeling of the ribbon binding our hands, and the passion when Jasper kissed me. Jasper and I finally reached Rome. We checked into our hotel. I changed into my lingerie. When I walked out I could feel the lust Jasper was projecting. I hoped that everything would go okay. He stalked me like a hunter stalks his prey. It was hotter than anything I have or will ever experience. Ripping the lingerie off me, Jasper started purring. I was running my hands over his glorious muscles. His hands skimmed my sides, landing on my breasts. The feeling was indescribable. It felt like the sands of time were heating up and ever so slowly dropping to my center. After heavy petting and touching, Jasper and I were finally ready. He reassured me and slowly entered me. I felt whole. I knew this was right. He started moving. I didn't think I could hold on much longer. Meeting his hips thrust for thrust my orgasm hit me. It was the most beautiful thing anyone could ever experience. Beneath my eyelids I was brought back to earlier that evening. I saw the timepiece in my mind. I could feel the sand trickling down into the glass. I knew I was complete. I had found my other half. My perfect mate. Nothing could tear us apart. We were one in time and space and each other.


End file.
